nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Cinnamon
is the third youngest catgirl of the Minaduki household. Her somewhat active and perverted imagination causes her to interpret various everyday occurrences in a sexual manner and become aroused as a result. Her breed is the Scottish Fold. Appearance Cinnamon's ears point downwards rather than up like her sisters. She has amber eyes and periwinkle hair. Her hair is usually tied up with a white ribbon which normally just about reaches neck length, but has shown to reach past shoulder length when she lets it down. She is generally regarded as the bustiest catgirl in the series so far, something the other characters in the game acknowledge and she herself at times mentions to her sisters. Her regular outfit consists of pink shoes with matching ribbons on them, a large ribbon on Cinnamon's front and smaller one on her tail. She wears a light blue and white magical girl dress complemented by matching knee-length white socks and pair of gloves with light purple frills on the hems. She wears a pink collar with her silver colored bell. Personality Cinnamon is typically polite, soft-spoken and very cheerful. However, her mind has been shown on several occasions to be actively dirty to the point where something as mundane as attempting to explain how plants reproduce to Vanilla ends up with her likening it to sex and becoming aroused. She seems rather shameless about this trait as she will do it in public or in front of customers while working at La Soleil. Background Nekopara Vol. 1 When Vanilla managed to slip out and send the card to Shigure that contained the necessary information about La Soleil's location, the rest of Minaduki household, including Cinnamon, visited Kashou's shop with haste. She appeared to be concerned after finding out about the sudden their disappearance of Chocola, Vanilla and Kashou but was relieved when she saw them. After discussing about how hard her bell test was and some arguments between the rest of the catgirls, Shigure and the rest of the crew "rented out" the shop and ate there, making them La Soleil's first official customers. The next day, after the failed attempt of Shigure trying to show Azuki and Coconut's control of their instincts, Shigure then brought her with Maple to "teach" Chocola and Vanilla about how to pass their bell exam. But instead of teaching Vanilla how plants pollinate, Cinnamon ended up being aroused by her own simple explanation. Their way of studying seemed unconventional and not that effective. Kashou started having doubts about their methods. Cinnamon then attempted to explain how insects reproduce but it still ended up with her being aroused. Shigure decided to reinforce La Soleil's staff by making the 4 other catgirls employees as well. Cinnamon officially became an employee of La Soleil since then. Nekopara Vol. 0 Cinnamon played a more major role in this volume. Aside from getting aroused from things like getting wrapped in toilet paper and Coconut's skill at impressing Chocola and Vanilla, she also broke up a fight between Azuki and Maple. However, the two girls began to swat at her breasts, to which Cinnamon reveals that that has happened before. Nekopara Vol. 2 Cinnamon has minor role in the game ''Nekopara Vol.2 ~Shimai Neko no Shukure~''. She is one of the hardworking waitstaff of La Soleil. She is kind, polite, and a modest worker taking her responsibilities dilgently. But like herself, she's prone to thinking dirty thoughts very out of place. Nekopara Vol. 3 Cinnamon will have a major character role in the upcoming game ''Nekopara Vol. 3''. Trivia * Cinnamon was inspired by Sayori's pet cat, who is also a Scottish Fold named Cinnamon. Steam Related Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family